Nalu One-Shots
by richgirl555cub
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get in a lot of predicaments. Problems with dating, romance, kisses, and lots more! Find out all their problems in Nalu One-Shots! Other ships will be included! (Used to be called Dares)
1. Chapter 1 - Dares

**Dares**

(Third Person)

Tonight, there was an Annual Fairy Tail Sleepover! This was the night where boys and girls didnt need each other. While the girls could gossip and play fun games, the boys could brawl and do the craziest things. After last year, boys and girls had separate bedrooms... just to be safe.

Fairy Tail members had grabbed all of their necessary bags for the sleepover and headed out.

(The girls room)

"Hey you guys want to play... Truth or Dare?" Mira asked the girls, with a hint of sneakiness in her voice. Everyone sat there and thought about it. Well, all night they have been watching movies and gossiping about hot actors. Lucy guesses a game of Truth or Dare wouldn't hurt anybody.

"I'll play!" Lucy exclaimed. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, lets get in a circle!" Mira ordered. They all gathered in the middle and sat down. Mira brought out a bowl and began throwing in the Truth or Dare slips.

"How does Juvia play?" Juvia asked.  
"Well instead of asking Truth or Dare, we make them pull one of these slips out. Some are labeled Truth. Some are labeled Dare. If someone were to pick Dare, we would all try to find her a dare to do. But if its Truth, the last person who picked her asks her a question. Does everyone understand?" Mira explained. We all nodded. Suddenly Someone tapped Lucy's shoulder, she looked over to see it was Levy. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked Levy, concern in her voice. Levy shakes her head no.

"I just don't like playing this game with Mira. Shes a bit...hardcore...dont'cha think?" Levy said uneasily. Lucy looked over at Mira. She had a big smile on and looked as innocent as ever. Lucy swung her head back to Levy. Lucy nodded.

"Who's going first?" Mira yelled.

Elfgreen raised her hand. "I'll go first." She reached into the bowl. She held up the slip that read 'Truth.'

"Since I'm the one who initiated the game, I'll ask the question." Mira exclaimed. "Is it true that you have a crush on my little brother?" All eyes turned to Evergreen to see her red with embarrassment.

"I refuse to answer that!" She replied, proudly.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Mira asked evilly, with a dark aura around her body. "If you don't accept the Truth or Dare, there will be harsh punishment." All the girls shivered in slight fear. Whatever the punishment was, they didn't want it.

Evergreen hung her head low, knowing she was gonna have to tell the truth. She wanted to live to see the next day.

"Imighthaveaslightcrushonhim." Evergreen mumbled.

"What was that?" All the girls asked. Evergreen was flushed bright red. She brought in a deep breath.  
"I might have a slight crush on him." Evergreen said slowly. Mira smiled sweetly, and clapped her hands. She squealed in delight. Now she has to find a way for them to get together. All the girls 'awwwed' at the confession.

"Shut up, before I turn you all into stone!" Evergreen yelled.

"You see." Mira said, ignoring Evergreens comment. "Was that that so hard? Ok now pick someone else!"

All the girls shuffled with nervousness. They didnt want to keep playing. All the girls knew what Mira was after, and they were played right into her trap. Now they knew there was no way out of this game.

"I pick... Cana." Everyone eyes turned to the drunken brunette.

"Woohoo my turn!" She stuffed her hands into the bowl and pulled out a Dare slip. "So girls, what are you gonna make me do?" She asked, drunkenly. Everyone knew that it was going to be a challenge to make her flustered or hesitant. Everyone except for Cana, went into a huddle and begin throwing out ideas. Cana watched them in amusement, taking a sip out her beer.

"Make her call Bacchus?"

"To grab someones boobs?"

"Oh I got it... No alcohol for the rest of the night..."

"That's Perfect!"

"We got her now!"

The girls went out of there huddle and sat back down next to Cana. Lucy snatched the beer out of Cana's hands.

"Woah wha-" Cana exclaimed.

"No alcoholic beverages for the rest of the night!" Lucy exclaimed.

Cana froze. "No, not that anything but that!" Cana yelled. The girls smiled mischievously. Cana sighed, she was gonna get no where with this.

"Fine."

"Pick someone!" Wendy said.

Cana smiled. "I choose...Lucy."

Lucy lost her smile. She couldn't do it! They will make her do something horrible or make her tell them something that could ruin her life! Lucy looked towards the window. Escaping sounded alot better than this. Right when she was about to sprint to the window, Mira smile widened and said,

"Leave and you die." Lucy froze. Damn it! She lost her chance.

Lucy had fake tears running down her face. She could do this! She reached her hand down into the bowl and pulled out a slip. On it, read the words 'Dare'. NOOOOOOO! Shes gonna die! They were gonna make her do something so bad, she'll be unfit to wed. While Lucy was freaking out, the girls found the perfect dare.

"Lucy, we found your dare." Cana said in a voice that wasn't hers. Lucy looked up at the girls with a nervous look. Wendy, who had a glint of mischievousness in her eye, Cana, Mirajane, and Levy were the closest to her.

"Our dare to you is..." Lucy waited anxiously. She was hoping it had nothing to do with the pink-haired dragonslayer that was down the hall. Luck wasn't on her side today.

"...is to go kiss _Natsu_ on the cheek!" They shouted excitedly. Lucy had a dark red blush on her cheeks.

"No I cant do that! Anything else but that!" She pleaded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Wendy, who still had the terrifying glint in her eye, Cana, Mirajane, and Levy said nothing. Mirajane held up the Dare slip as their silent answer. Lucy swore she could she the dark aura surrounding them and the words '**Do it!**' behind them.

Lucy did not want punishment from the Sword and Take-Over mage. She groaned in frustration. Why did they have to make her kiss someone's cheek? And_ Natsu's _cheek of all people!

"Fine." Lucy grumbled. She stomped towards the door and opened it. Behind her she can her friend's words of e_encouragement. _

"Go Lucy!"

"LUCYYYY!"

"You can do it!"

"Its a dare Lu-chan!"

Lucy walked in the hallway in anticipation. She just wanted to get this over with. Hopefully Natsu doesn't think anything of the kiss.

_Or do I want him to think about the kiss?_

No, of course she doesn't! She doesn't care what Natsu will think of the kiss. All that mattered was to get the kiss over with, so she doesn't get punishment.

_De Nile is not just a river in Egypt. _

Why wont her stupid brain shut up?!

She stepped in front of the doors that had a sign that said 'Boys'. She breathed in deeply.

Well here she goes...

(The boys room)

"Finally! A day with no nagging girls!" Gray cheered. All the guys, excluding Natsu and Happy, raised their drinks and cheered!

"What got your panties in a twist, Fire-breath?" Gray asked, walking near Natsu. Natsu looked up from his thoughts and glared at the ice-mage.

"None of your business, Ice Princess." Natsu shot back.

Natsu stood up and knocked his head with Grays.

"What was that, Flame-brain?" Gray spat.

"I said it was none of your god damn business, Stripper!" Natsu retorted.

Gray grimaced and threw a punch at the dragonslayer. Natsu dodged. Gray, instead of hitting Natsu, hit Elfman in his face. Elfman flew back and flew into a few more mages. All the mages got up and suddenly everyone was throwing punches at each other. Laxus sighed and stood up. And struck a bolt of lightning at each mage that was fighting. All the mages stood still as if frozen. Suddenly they fell to the ground, twitching. Complaining that the bolt of lightning was too drastic.

"Were gonna be sleepin' here all night! I don't want to sleep in a room that's trashed and burnt!" Laxus growled. Natsu shot back up and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...Okay, _**Dad**_!" Natsu said mockingly. The next second he was on the ground with his clothes burning.

"I said I was kidding." Natsu mumbled, twitching once in a while.

After that whole commotion, Natsu had to change into his fuzzy dragon pajamas.

"Hey Natsu! Have you asked Lucy out yet?" A random guild member asked. Everyone froze and turned to Natsu. Natsu stopped drawing on his face. He now had his scarf tied in his hair like a bow. And he had a small mustache on his face. Happy also had drawings on his face. He had a manacle, like one those fancy guys.

"What?" Natsu asked, confused.

"When are ya gonna ask bunny-girl out?" Gajeel asked, impatiently.

Natsu had a tint of blush on his face. "I'm not gonna ask her out. Were partners. We don't think of each other like that." Natsu said, dejectedly.

"If ya like her, ask her out. It's not rocket science." Gray explained.

"Okay if its not so hard, why haven't you asked Juvia out yet?" Natsu retorted, trying to change the subject.

"I dont like her like that." Gray muttered.

"Suuuurrrreeeee." Everyone drawled out. Gray glared at all of them.

Suddenly, a "Natsu!" was heard. Natsu turned around to see it was Lucy. She had a red face and she was looking down.

"Lucy?" Natsu said.

"What is Lucy doing he-" Happy was saying until she walked up to Natsu and kissed his cheek. Natsu stood still in shock, while everyone else had ghost white faces from shock.

"G-Good Night!" Lucy yelled, rushing out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Lucy was strange." Natsu muttered, his cheeks red from blushing.

"I feel like I should say something..." Happy mumbled, his voice full of confusion.

Outside the door, Lucy was literally melting into a puddle...That was so embarrassing! Now all the guys will be pestering her about Natsu.

Lucy got up and walked slowly back to the room full of she-devils.

"How did it go?" Mira asked, smirking.

"It was absolutely embarrassing! Now lets get this off of me and onto picking some new." Lucy said, with a glint in her eye.

"I pick...Levy." Levy froze.

"Pick a slip...Levyyyy!" Everyone drawled out. She reached her shaking hand into the bowl. She grabbed onto one and pulled it out. It read... Dare. Levy dropped to the ground in shock.

"We don't even have to huddle. We know what we want." Lucy said, throwing Levy over her shoulder.

"Get your lips nice and warm for Gajeel! Mwhahaha!" Lucy cackled.

"Noooo!" Levy screamed, struggling. Her face was bright red.

"Juvia wants a dare too!" Juvia yelled. Erza just sat on the table with a straight face. Mira and Cana were smirking. Wendy stood there watching the two, with the glint still in her eyes.

"Its a dare Levy-chan."

* * *

And done! This was for the little cute video I posted on my IG. My IG is the_dragonslayer_natsu_ !  
Wow I didn't expect it to be this long! Well bye!

Make sure to check out my other stories!

Favorite

Review

And Follow!

Oooooo~iloveCry4eva~oooooO


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmares

**Nightmares**

_Not Again_...

Natsu was going through the same dream again. It always happens and there was no way to stop it. It hurt him so much.. He wishes he could switch places with her. He wishes he was the one going through the pain. He wishes he wasn't there to watch. He wishes...He wishes...

He wished too much. He should just accept the fact that it happen. But the fact that he wasn't there for her, the fact that he couldn't save her from the pain, it weighed him down and ruined his mood.

Natsu had to watch with fearful and depressed eyes, as Future Rogue's dark, evil sword pierced through her. Sadness and desperation washed over him. Natsu wasn't there for her. _Her_ hero. _Her_ savior. _Her _best friend. He wasn't there to save her and that tore a hole in his heart. Why couldn't he stop time?! Why did he trust Future Rouge so easily!? If he didn't, all of this could've been avoided.

When she fell to the ground, all his breath left him. He was stuck. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. All he could do was watch in horror. He wanted to break down. He wanted to cry his eyes out. But he had to be strong. For _her. _

Suddenly all Natsu could see was black, he was surprised. This has never happened before. He usually finished the... scene. Then he woke up. Now that it had shifted, he had some faith that maybe he had finally got over the dream. But of course that was not the case.

"Natsu..." _She _whispered wearily. He looked around for her. Natsu whispered her name, finding her under a bright white light. She was kneeling down so you couldn't see her eyes and her hands were on her side. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Natsu..." He looked at her in confusion. When she removed her hands, my eyes widened. All he could see was a sword impaled in her side, Natsu gasped in horror. He made a motion to run to her side, but all of his body parts couldn't move.

"Natsu... why?" He was so confused. What was she talking about?

"Natsu... why didn't you save me? How could you let me get hurt!?" She cried, tears running down her face. Natsu's mind blanked. Its all his fault. He wasn't there to protect her. Now she's dying because of it.

"Natsu... I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY HERO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME! HOW COULD YOU!?" She screamed. By now, Natsu was on his knees, all the guilt weighing him down. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, tears finally falling.

"I'M DYING AND ALL YOU SAY IS SORRY!"

"I'm sorry..." He repeated, choking on a sob.

"Natsu, if only you weren't such a failure, everyone would've stayed. " She spat, choking on her blood. When Natsu stayed quiet, she took it as a signal to continue.

"Igneel left you 'cause you were such a failure. Look at you! You're pathetic." She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

Natsu let out a loud sob. He grabbed his hair with his hands, pulling.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Natsu cried, loudly. He just couldn't stop the tears. He didn't even cry this much when Gildarts kicked his ass. The tears just kept coming, blurring his vision.

"Natsu... you know..." She breathed in heavily. " I've always hated you. I was only...hanging out with you...because you let me...in the guild." Even though all her words hurt him, he couldn't help but yell her name when she became silent.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Natsu repeated over and over. Trying to get over the fact that _she_ had just... in front of him. Natsu let out multiple heart-wrenching sobs, not caring any longer.

"I'm sorry..."

Natsu sprang awake from his makeshift bed. His thoughts were jumbled. All he knew was that tears was rolling down his face. He sat up and placed his knees on his chest. Letting the tears run, he sniffled loudly.

"Natzu..." Natsu looked at Happy in surprise. "Whats wrong?" Natsu continued to stare at Happy. All he wanted to do was roll up in a ball and cry himself back to sleep.

"Nightmares..." Natsu whispered. Happy patted Natsu's head, understanding. Natsu has been having nightmares for weeks now. Happy was the one to usually comfort him.

"_Lucy_ again?" Happy asked, hesitantly. He knew that _she_ was a sensitive subject with Natsu. Natsu tensed when I mentioned her and nodded. He covered his eyes with his hands and let out his sobs.

"I want to s-see her." Natsu mumbled, shyly.  
"A-alone." He added. Happy nodded. Natsu shakily got up and wrapped a blanket around him. His body was made to be warm, but right now he felt so cold. He didn't notice it until now, but it was night. He couldn't help but wonder what time it was.  
His mind felt so weak.

"I-I'm going..." he muttered. Happy nodded. Natsu staggered towards the door.

Natsu opened the door slowly and walked towards her house. He felt so nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting with the blanket. What was he going to say to her?

~Time Skip~

He was finally in front of her house and he felt like he was gonna cry all over again. He walked up to the door and knocked. Natsu waited, fidgeting slightly. Natsu heard a loud groan and someone stomping towards the door. She opened the door loudly.

"What do yo-" Lucy stopped. Lucy took in Natsu's appearance. He had red puffy eyes, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and all his clothes were disheveled.

"Hey, Natsu. Is something wrong?" Lucy asked. Lucy wasn't really liking the look in his eyes.

Natsu stared at her. Maybe because of the dream. The sight of Lucy in front of him, being her cute and weird self, calmed him down. Without him noticing it, tears started to pour down his face. Lucy eyes widened in alarm.

"Whats wrong Natsu?!" Natsu let out a sob and sprang towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest.

"You're okay...You're okay." Natsu whispered quietly. Lucy was mad that he had taken this chance to put his face on her boobs, but she couldn't help but blush. She led him in and closed the door carefully.

She brought him over to the bed and sat him down. She moved a bit back to look at his face. Natsu looked up at her, his cheeks suddenly a dark red.

"Do you need water or something?" She asked. He shook his head no and grabbed her hand. He sat her down next to him. Lucy noticed that the tears were still running down his face. Before she could even think about it, she raised her hand and wiped Natsu's tears with her thumb. All Natsu did was smile softly.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked quietly, trying not to alarm or scare him off.

Natsu stared at her and smiled. He shook his head no. Lucy nodded, understanding that he will tell her when he's ready. She knew all he needed was comfort right now. She opened her arms in a silent request. Natsu grabbed her waist and together they layed down on the bed. Natsu's head on Lucy's stomach and Lucy's hand running through his pink messy hair.

Natsu hummed quietly, closing his eyes. This is what he needed. He needed to be by her side, knowing that she is safe. He wasn't going to tell her about the nightmares, yet... He didn't want to push his problems on her. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to hide it for long either. Lucy cared too much about him. He smiled.

He knew it probably wasn't a secret. Everyone practically knew. They knew the reason why he was always around Lucy. They knew the reason why he was so possessive with her. They knew the reason why he couldn't live without her.

They knew that Natsu Dragneel was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

Well Tada! That took me three days to write. So I've decided to change this to a one-shot book. Because why not? And sometimes I'll post two different chapters that is connected... So, I might make a second chapter for Dares.

Favoite

Follow

And Review!

Oooooo~rihgirl555cub~oooooO


	3. Chapter 3 - Dares (Part 2)

**(I wasn't planning on doing a another one. That wasn't part of the plan. But so many people wanted it so I guess I have to. Sorry if its not good. Enjoy!)**

_**Dares **_

"Please don't make me do it!" Levy screamed. When Lucy turned around to look at her, Levy flinched. Lucy was so terrifying that she could probably could scare Death himself.

"Don't worry Levy-chan. Its just a quick kiss." She hissed, smiling wickedly. Levy shivered in fear.

"But Lu-chan..."

"No buts, Levy-chan." Lucy said, placing Levy in front of the boys room. Lucy stepped a few steps back so she can see it when it happens. Levy looked over at Lucy silently pleading her. Lucy just smiled. The blush on Levy's face reddened more and she knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door but Lucy couldn't see who they were. Lucy just knew it wasn't good, when Levy smirked. Levy began talking to the guy and she pointed at Lucy, then Levy disappeared through the door. Lucy walked up to it and looked through to see her looking for Gajeel.

"Hey Luce." Said a voice she didn't want to hear. The blush she had came back to her face. She cursed Levy. It must of been Natsu who was at the door. Lucy turned around startled.

"O-oh Hey." She responded, forcing a smile. Natsu stood there, looking at his feet that were suddenly interesting. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but it wouldn't come out.

Natsu cleared his throat. Well here he goes.

"U-umm... Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu?" She replied.

"Why did you k-kiss me?" He inquired, with a small blush on his cheeks.

Lucy froze. She didn't know that Natsu was gonna ask. Hell, she thought that Natsu didn't even _know_ what a kiss was. She thought about her next words carefully.

"Oh, it was a dare."

The air in Natsu's chest deflated. His stomach churned at the disappointment he felt. 'It was a dare?'

Natsu thought he would have at least a small chance, but now knowing that "it was just a dare" he felt like all chances left him. He couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face.  
"It was a dare?" He asked, his throat suddenly dry. Lucy nodded, confused. The look on Natsu's face wasn't the same look he had 2 minutes ago. Something changed in his demeanor. The scowl he had didn't fit his handsome face.

"_Oh," _Natsu said coldly, "Well I have to get going." He walked through the door without another word. Lucy watched him leave with a bewildered expression.

_What was that all about? _

Suddenly Lucy heard gasps, small amount of cries, and a loud thud. Levy ran out of the room with a heavy blush, she grabbed Lucy's hand before she could ask questions, and ran to the girls room.

When Lucy and Levy burst through the door, every head turned towards them.

"I DID IT!" Levy yelled, sitting in a corner.

"What happen Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. Levy looked at them, sheepishly.

"Well I ran into the room, grabbed Gajeel's face, and kissed him. I thought everything was okay until Gajeel fell over, passed out. That's when I ran." Levy explained. All the girls sweat dropped at the girl's story.

"The crying?" Lucy asked.

"Jet and Droy." She answered simply.

"So what happened between Natsu and you, Lu-chan?" Levy pressed, innocently. "He looked pretty upset."

All the girls eyes widened and turned to Lucy. Lucy felt her face warming up. "Well, we talked. He asked me why did I kiss him. And I told him it was a dare. An-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The girls yelled.

"Tell me she did not just do that."

"How could you do that?"

"Why did you tell him that?!"

"The girl probably broke his heart."

"I cant believe you, Lu-chan."

Lucy looked at all of them in confusion. What did she say wrong?

"Okay let us explain." Mira said.

"You can not tell a boy. " Laki started.

"Especially one that you like." Kinana added, causing Lucy to glare her way.

"That it was just a dare or bet." Bisca said.

"First of all it hurts his pride." Erza said.

"He thought you kissed him out of your own free will." Lisanna said.

"So when you told him that it was just a dare." Wendy said.

"You broke his pride and his heart." Mira finished.

Lucy stared at them in surprise.

_Natsu did not like her like that! _

"He doesn't like me like that!" Lucy shouted, voicing her thoughts. "All we are is partners! Why cant people just accept that?! Even if I liked him, he wouldn't reciprocate the feelings!" Her breath was ragged and had a large blush on her face.

Everyone looked at her with large eyes. Then they all shook their heads. She was probably denser than Natsu. She couldn't see his obvious feelings for her.

"Why is this all about me!? Lets just continue the damn game." Lucy barked, sitting down and crossing her arms, huffing angrily.

The girls looked at each other and hesitantly sat down beside her.

"Who's next?"

"Levy."

Levy nodded and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the smaller sister of the Strauss family. Levy smirked, she just found another way to bring this back to Lucy.

"Lisanna, I pick you." Levy said finally. She prayed for Lisanna to get a truth.

"Dang it..." Lisanna muttered under her breath. She reached for and, to Levy's luck, pulled out a Truth slip. Lisanna looked at Levy, waiting for her question.

"Do you like Natsu?" Everyone gasped. Lucy's crossed arms tightened more. Other than that, she kept her mouth shout. Lisanna blushed.

"Ummm... Actually no I don't."

Lucy relaxed and sighed in relief. Everyone looked at her smugly.

"What are you so relieved about Lucy-san?" Wendy threw out.

Lucy froze. "Ah...N-nothing." She mumbled. It seemed like Juvia couldn't take what crap Lucy was spewing out anymore.

"**Lucy-san! **Juvia knows Love Rival is in love with Natsu-san! Why is she trying to deny it!?" Everyone looked at her in surprise but sweat-dropped at the name 'Love Rival'.

Mira jumped in before Lucy could. "You should just accept your feelings and tell Natsu! He's probably sick of waiting for you to realize them!" At that comment, Lucy turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"He doesn't like me like that! I had to remove any feelings I had towards him because he only sees me as his best friend!" Lucy yelled, quickly.

She froze at her own words. All the girls smiled deviously. Now that they knew that Lucy liked the pink-haired dragonslayer, their plan was fail-proof.

"W-wait... I-I didn't m-mean it." Lucy muttered.

"Sure Lucy. Lets continue the game." Mira said, smiling.

(The boys room)

All the guys shot pitiful looks at the fire mage. He was currently sitting alone at a table with a dark, depressing aura around him. Natsu was holding his usual fire whiskey. He sighed and put down his glass.

"I have better things to do then feel bad about myself." Natsu thought. He slowly got up, slightly swaying due to his drinks. Everyone stared at him confused. They knew that due to Natsu's fire magic, his alcoholic tolerance was higher. He's only had a few drinks and here he was, swaying. They all shook their heads, Natsu wanted to be drunk. What got him so down and that he turned to drinking?

"Lets-hic-fight!" Natsu yelled drunkenly. Everyone slowly walked over to him and sat him down, to Natsu's dismay.

"Flame-brain! What has got you so down in the dumps?" Gray stepped up. Natsu feigned innocence.

"Noth-hic-ing... I'm fine-hic." Natsu replied, smiling.

"Stop with the drunk act." Natsu glared at the Ice mage. They all watched Natsu, heat his body up for a small amount of time. When he was done, Natsu continued to glare at Gray.

"Why cant you just leave me alone? Natsu asked, coldly. He looked tired, everyone noticed.

"Were not gonna leave you, looking pitiful like that. So whats up?" Gray asked. Natsu stared at the group that surrounded him. He sighed, why cant they just let him wallow in his sadness?

"So you know when Lucy came in here? Well, yeah when Levy came here - I see that blush, Gajeel-, Lucy was with her. So I used that chance to ask her why she kissed me. Her answer was 'it was a dare'." Natsu watched as everyone's look became full of sympathy.

"Ouch, that's tough." Gray said aloud. Natsu nodded and turned around in the chair he was sitting in, facing away from everyone. He was going to grab his drink again, but before he could get it Gray swatted it off the table. Natsu turned to Gray, his anger filling to the brim.

"The fuck, Gray?! Why did you do that!?" Natsu yelled, standing up.

Gray smirked. "Were not gonna let you drink anymore. Were gonna help you get Lucy."

They watched as he tensed. They knew he liked her, it was obvious, but when you say it out loud, he gets uncomfortable. Natsu nodded, shyly.  
"How are you gonna do that?"

Laxus smirked. "Mira just told me something really interesting. We know you can get her and I know how."

(The girls room)

"Lucy. I pick you!" Kinana said, excitedly.

They have been playing the game for a while, Lucy's turn would be the last. All the girls smirked mischievously. This is gonna be interesting...

"Okay!" Lucy reached in and pulled out a Dare slip. Lucy mini-panicked again. She somehow knew this wasn't going to be good. All the girls stayed in their spots. Lucy looked at them in confusion. Aren't they supposed to be picking a dare?

"We want you to go to doors of the Lunch Hall (they have that in whatever place they are in) and don't go in till we tell you!" Kinana said. Lucy nodded and began to get up. Cana grabbed Lucy, stuffed something in her hand and pushed her in the closet.

"After you put that on, of course." Kinana added.

Lucy stared at the pretty white sundress that went to her knees. What is this for? She was let out of the closet and pushed out the door. She walked with Mira. She would be the one to tell her to go in. They found what they were looking for and stood silent. Mira listened for Warren's 'Go'.

"_Go_."

"Go in, Lucy!" Mira said, excited. She ran away right after she said it. There would be a lacrima camera recording Lucy. Mira needed to hurry or she would miss the show.

Lucy stared at Mira's retreating figure, confused.

What did they plan?

She slowly stepped into the dark room. She yelled a small hello.

"Hey Luce." Someone whispered, their breath on the back of Lucy's neck.

Lucy shrieked and turned around. There, in front of her, was Natsu Dragneel illuminated by light. He was in the suit he wore to the Grand Magic Games, and he held a lone pink rose in his hand. Natsu had a small blush on his cheeks, as he handed the rose out to Lucy.

"This is for you." He grinned. Lucy took it shyly, with a blush on her cheeks as well.

"T-thanks." She muttered.

"Ummm... H-hey Lucy? Can I confess something?"

"Yes?"

"Well...-man I don't know how to do this- I've been wanting to tell you that..." Natsu trailed off.

"B-been wanting to tell me what?"

"Okay... I've been wanting to tell you that I really, really like you! More than a friend!" He blurted out, he was blushing so hard that he thought he would just melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

Before she answered, he interjected, "If you don't like me, that's fine! I just needed to get off my chest! I'm sorry if I made this awkward! Oh god, I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, you can le-" He was silenced by a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened but closed gently, as he moved his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, as hers wrapped around his neck. She pulled away and looked up at him gently. She smiled the biggest smile, prettiest smile, Natsu has ever seen.

"I really like you too!"  
_

**Oh god. I'm finally done... that probably wasn't that much but it felt like forever to me! And here I go! to continue my series of Nalu oneshots! Sorry if you didn't like it. I pretty much pulled it out of my ass... XD Well that's all I had to say, **  
**So...**

**Follow, **

**Review,**

**and Favorite! **

**Oooooo~richgirl555cub~oooooO **


	4. Chapter 4 - Heart Wrenching

**Hello here's another One-shot!** **I was on IG when I got this idea. It's gonna be really short so sorry for that! Also Remember, if u want me to write certain prompts, PM (Personal Message) me! I will always try my best! **

_**Heart Wrenching**_

It was nearing the end of the war with Tartaros. Fairy Tail was coming out victorious as always! Natsu landed the last hit on the last member. Fairy Tail had won and saved Fiore as well!

Lucy sat down on a huge rock, exhausted. She had used a lot of power during this whole fight. Now she was looking out for her best friend. Happy had already come back, looking sad but he didn't tell Lucy the reason. All he said was that she would figure out herself.

So she anxiously waited for Natsu. Finally she saw his bright pink hair over the rubble and debris. She smiled and ran to him.

"Great job on defeating h..." Lucy trailed off, losing her smile. Natsu had his eyes hidden by his bangs, but everyone could see that he was tense. He was slightly shaking. Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder. Natsu flinched, but made no move to push it off. He actually visibly relaxed. Everyone stared at her in shock. Anyone who had tried to approach him before was burned.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly. He shook his head. Lucy looked at him, worried. She walked closer to him.

"Do you wanna go somewhere more private?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him to somewhere more secluded. She let go of his hand and asked again.

"Whats wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked, softly. He stayed quiet. Lucy sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy. She walked up to him and grabbed his cheeks.

When she finally got to see his eyes, she was surprised. They were all puffy and red. Tears were coming out of them. Natsu sniffled. Lucy watched with sad eyes as he let out a sob. Natsu leaned into her hand and used one of his hands to hold on to her hand that was connected to his cheek.

"Ig..." Natsu muttered, trying to tell Lucy through the crying. Lucy stood next to him, patient. She knew whatever it was, It was hard for him, so she waited till he could breathe almost evenly.

"I-I-gne-e-el... h-he..." Natsu let out another sob. Lucy's eyes widened as she found out what happened. She looked at Natsu with empathy.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Lucy whispered.

Natsu was so tired and crying took so much out of him, he walked closer to Lucy and fell into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his figure. His arms went around her waist, helping him stand up a bit. He placed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in. She somehow always calmed him down more than anyone else in the guild.

"I c-couldn't h-help him..." Natsu mumbled, trying not to cry into her shoulder.

"Ssshhh... its okay. You don't have to be strong. Let it all out." Right after she had said it, tears poured out of his eyes. His sobs were muted by her shoulders.

"I'm here for you. Don't worry. We can get through this together."

After his little crying fest, Natsu had tried to appear normal for everyone else. Currently, he was head-butting with Gray about who knocked out the most enemies.

Lucy watched him silently. Everyone couldn't see it, but she could. Lucy could see right through his facade. If you looked at him, he looked happy. But if you looked into his eyes, you could see his true feelings. Depression. Anguish. Guilt. Hatred.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and saw that she was staring at him. He waved Gray off and sat down next to Lucy. He leaned over, laid his head down in her lap, and closed his eyes. Lucy ran her hand through his hair and sat back. People didn't pay attention to them because Natsu was doing it all that day. Minutes later, Lucy heard faint snores from her lap. She smiled at him.

She was so happy that she could help him!

**Well tada! Small chapter! I really wanted to write this... im probably gonna keep writing and do the next chapter. Hope you liked it! So,**

**Follow,**

**Review,**

**And Favorite!**

**Oooooo~richgirl555cub~oooooO**


	5. Nalu Lemon Rant (Rated M, Beware)

HEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO Its richgirl555cub here to rant about Nalu Lemons... Now lets get started. (If you're sensitive to cussing don't read. I'm gonna be cussing up a shitload.) This is Rated M, Wattpad said. But I'm keeping the rating at T. So beware.

**1\. Unresponsive Natsu **

So first on my ranting list is _Unresponsive Natsu! _So I've read tons of Nalu lemons (my guilty pleasure), and some of them have a lot in common. One being that Natsu is an unresponding asshole. :)

Jesus fucking christ, I hate this so much. So if Natsu and Lucy are having sex, and they are pleasuring one another, this is what usually happens.

"LUCY WAS BURNING IN PLEASURE! SHE SQUIRMED UNDER HIS TOUCH, PRACTICALLY SCREAMING OUT HER MOANS! Natsu moaned. LUCY COULDN'T TAKE IT!"

DO YOU SEE MY FUCKING PROBLEM!? Lucy is over here screaming her moans and then they put Natsu as a small little, barely noticeable moan. LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? IS THIS WHAT PEOPLE CALL CONTENT!? Believe me, there is so many stories that do that. Its so irritating and now I've literally refused to read them... LET NATSU BE RESPONSIVE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! I wanna see him moaning and in the same position as Lucy! Is that so hard to ask?

**2\. Lucy Taking All the Pleasure**

Second on my list is _Lucy Taking All the Pleasure! _Again, I've read too many stories that have this and I wont read them. Nope, if I see no Natsu pleasure, I'm not reading it. MOST OF THE NALU LEMONS HAVE THESE! ITS LITERALLY JUST A WHOLE STORY OF JUST LUCY PLEASURE! NOW WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO READ THAT!?

(Fun fact: I am obsessed with Natsu getting pleasured, and him being submissive, not dominant, and Lucy on top. That is why I hate this.)

IF ITS JUST GONNA HAVE LUCY GETTING PLEASURED, FUCKING SAY THAT! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY FUCKING TIME ON A STORY ABOUT JUST LUCY! (no offense Lucy) I wanna get some of that Natsu pleasure of him squirming, moaning, begging, and pleading. But can I have that? Of course not, because people think its okay to write a lemon about one person getting pleasured! All Natsu is doing is pleasuring her and, my god, its so fucking stupid... hey to tell you the truth if it was just Natsu getting pleasured, I would be totally okay with that.

**3\. Short Pleasure**

Here I am again to fucking correct the mistakes of my peers. _Short Pleasure... _Its pretty much saying that if both Natsu and Lucy get pleasure. Lucy part is usually hella bigger than Natsus. Lucy would be getting pleasured for like 2 chapters, while Natsu's pleasure be like 2 paragraphs. Like hel-lo! I want some Natsu pleasure, do I need to keep repeating it?

**4\. Words or Phrases They Say**

Never been really bothered by it, but now I am. I hate it when Natsu be like "I'm gonna fuck her 'till she cant stand." Ummm... Can you not? Its so unromantic like that and ruins the mood. Like if you wanna fuck a prostitute, go ahead, use the word fuck. BUT IF ITS A GIRL YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH, I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT WORD COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH! Love-making, have sex with, do **it**, GOD DAMN IT EVEN MATE WOULD BE BETTER THAN FUCK! Another word is pussy, eww. Please don't. That word severely bothers me when used in stories. Its like...no. Say VAGINA FOR FUCKS SAKE! The word pussy is extremely revolting.

**5\. Undetailed Sex**

I hate it when Nalu lemons are shorter than the rant I'm writing, and right now that's 600. Let me give you an example:

"Natsu grabbed Lucy's boobs, she moaned and came. Lucy switched positions she grabbed his dick and moved up and down, he came."

Like what the actual fuck? Like no joke, mine was probably more detailed and better written than half the lemons. If you don't know how to write one, please don't write it. (Though I cant really say anything because I have never written a lemon so...)

**6\. Natsu being a dumbass**

So a reviewer named Yoru, told me something that I totally forgot. It is _Natsu being a dumbass! _Some stories have Natsu being a literal dumbass, like he doesn't know what a kiss is... Yeah see how fucking stupid that sounds. Natsu probably 100% knows about everything. Up to boners to cumming. At age 11-12, Natsu was filled with a guild of gigantic pervs who had nothing better to do other than talking about their sex lives. Natsu has really good hearing, of course he heard them. Stop acting like he doesn't know what a boner and shit is. Maybe he has never _had _an erection, because, come on, that boy can barely be affected by anything! Hes a huge perv, stop making HIM innocent, ,cause he far from it. Maybe he has had a boner, we will never know. SO LEMON WRITERS, STOP WRITING NATSU AS DUMB ASS 5 YEAD OLD WHO DOESNT KNOW SHIT ABOUT HIS OWN BODY!

**Random Comments that don't need Paragraphs:**

Please don't make Lucy blush when Natsu takes off his shirt or something. She always sees his chest, no need to add a blush.

Stop making Natsu's dick be as tall as the Eiffel tower.

If Lucy is a badass, make her a badass in bed and not a cutesy, shy girl.

If Lucy says shes gonna be dominant, LET HER BE FUCKING DOMINANT!

Stop making Natsu some kind of sex god.

Lucy would probably be more kinky and stuff because of books.

If Natsu is in heat or something, shouldn't he be on the bottom, letting Lucy take away all his sexual desires?

Please stop making Lucy innocent, she probably isn't. (When it isn't canon stories)

In AUs, she would probably be the sex queen, stop making her a badass and player, if you cant show her in bed like a boss.

Why does Natsu escape every time Lucy traps his hands, but Lucy cant?

Stop making Lucy be a pleasure hog.

Being on the bottom is not _feminine. _Dont ever say that.

_**Last**__ Thing_,

IF ANYONE KNOWS REALLY GOOD NALU LEMONS THAT HAVE A LOT OF NATSU PLEASURE, PLEASE SEND IT TO ME AND TELL ME THE NAME! I've already read Nightmares, Writers Block, Smoke and Peaches, Panty Possession and Beastly Possession. Those are the best ones I have read. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU KNOW ANY SEND IT TO ME RIGHT AWAY! I WANNA BE SHOWN UP AND HAVE A FANFICTION BE THE FUCKING BOMB, THAT IT WOULD TOTALLY DISMISS THIS RANT.

(So that's the end of my rant and Have a good day everyone!) Plus if you have any more rants that should be added to this, Personal Message me! I will put it on right away! So...

**Follow **

**Review**

**and Favorite!**

**Oooooo~richgirl555cub~oooooO**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mute (Part 1)

**Mute (Part 1)**

Lucy cursed as she ran down the street in her school uniform. She's gonna be late! She dodged random people as she hurried to school. How could she be so late on the first day?! She didn't even wake up that late!

She panted, holding down her skirt. How much longer? Her bag bounced with her, as she turned. Finally, she saw the gates appear.

Thank God! She thought as she sprinted. She had a few minutes to spare.

Well she did, until Lucy ran face first into another person. She groaned out in pain and fell on top of them. Despite her being on top of them, they didn't make a sound. Maybe because her boobs were suffocating the person under her.

Lucy glowed red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized. "I should've watched where I was running!"

She immediately got off the person, stood up, and quickly bowed an apology. Lucy looked down at...his face. Lucy's cheeks warmed up a bit. He was...cute! His hair was a light pink (How odd!), his eyes were a bright hazel, his body was fit, and he looked about her age.

He stared up at her with a straight face, not saying anything. Though she could see a small blush on his face.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. Nothing? She went to help pick up his fallen things. A white board, an eraser, and a black Expo marker? That's strange...

He picked himself up and grabbed his stuff from her hand gently. He grinned and opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but closed it. He frowned but opened the marker. He wrote quickly. He smiled when he was done and showed Lucy who was watching him silently.

It read:

_Its okay! I should've watched where I was going as well._

Lucy glanced at him with a bewildered expression. Why did he write on the board, instead of just speaking? Lucy checked the watch that was on her wrist. 2 minutes? She had time. She returned his smile.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Are you in Fairy Tail High as well?" She stuck out her hand.

He nodded and took her hand in his. He released her hand and began to write.

_Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Its my first year!_

She liked his name! It was...different. Plus, didn't "Natsu" mean "Summer" in Japanese?

Lucy giggled. "Well this is my 3rd year!"

She couldn't help but notice how nice his handwriting looked.

Natsu's shoulders shook, looking as if he were chuckling, but no sound was heard. He wrote on the board once again. He blushed.

_Well, that's great! I was wondering if you could give me a tour!_

Lucy nodded eagerly, happy to get a new friend. "Sure I would love to! Now lets hurry!"

Natsu nodded and walked in the gates. When Lucy stood still, analyzing him, he turned to her and rolled his eyes. He stuck out his hand, silently laughing.

Lucy smiled and went to grab it. Natsu began to run, pulling her with him. The bell rung as they ran into the doors.

Lucy stared at Natsu.

He was so weird...

She liked it...

**Hey its IloveCry4eva! Haven't heard from me in a while, huh? Well... I have no excuse. Im just being a lazy and insecure asshole. Haha! **

**Well this is part 1 of this little story! It was a cute idea and I had to write it! **

**I even looked up stuff, so I could write this correctly.**

**To the people who read "What is Happening?" I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! IM SO FUCKIN LAZY! AND I NEED TO UPDATE IT! ITS KILLING ME INSIDE THAT I HAVENT! Ill try to do it...by this weekend. If I havent, please come and scold me! **

**Anyway thanks for reading this!**

**So,**

**Vote **

**Comment**

**And Follow!**

**Oooooo~richgirl555cub~oooooO**


	7. Chapter 7 - Follow Me Into the Dark

"Join me, Lucy." His dark voice said. END Natsu slowly walked up to her fallen figure. He smiled brightly. Just like he did before he became... this...

"We can rule together." He offered his hand, his claws glistening in the light and flames. Lucy stared at him in shock, her body trembling. Her body was in massive pain from cuts running up her arms to her legs. Her keys were long gone, burnt by the demon in front of her.

She looked around frantically, searching for someone else to help her. But she found no one... except for those who had fallen.

Lucy screamed in suprise when fire seized her body and confined her. The fire did no damage to her, she thought in wonder. Her head was forced to look straight at the smirking demon. Lucy scowled at him with disdain. Natsu pouted, amused.

"Aww Luce, thats no face to make to your future husband." The fire bonds on her tightened, causing Lucy to yelp loudly. She grimaced and glared at the ground.

She didnt understand. Future husband?

"Why...?" Lucy whispered. The sound was almost low enough for Natsu to not hear it.

Natsus smirk had fallen. "Huh?"

"Why?! Why do you want me of all people to join you?!" Lucy shouted, pouring all her power in that one sentence. She didnt understand? Why WHY?!

Lucys eyes widened when she heard Natsu chuckle. She heard his footsteps walk closer. His fingers grabbed her chin gently. His red eyes stared intensely into her eyes. She swore she could almost see the old Natsu in them.

"Why? C'mon Lucy. Youre supposed to be the smart one! Its simple. Im in love with you."

Lucys breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes widened. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes to the ground. A strange sense of hurt bubbled up in her chest. But she could feel anger bubble up as well. It was overriding her brain, the pain and anger from this situation.

How could this...this MONSTER tell her he loved her?!

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Lucy spat loudly. Suprisingly, Natsu had a look of shock across his face.

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Youre not the real Natsu Dragneel! YOURE JUST A MONSTER! A MONSTER WHO TOOK OVER MY BEST FRIENDS BODY! And YOU...YOU ASSHOLE! You have the audacity to tell ME that YOU LOVE ME!? Why dont you go f-" A rope of fire wrapped around Lucys face, covering her mouth. Her tears causing steam to rise up when it made contact with the rope.

Natsus bared his teeth, growling at her. "How dare you speak to me in that way, you worthless human?! And! I am the real Natsu Dragneel! Im no different soul, different entity, I am me! This was just my hidden ability!" He paused, trying to control himself. His fangs touched his bottom lip. He was going to hurt her, if he kept going. "I tried to play nice but you leave me no choice. You WILL be mine!"

Lucys eyes glared at him. But made a noise of suprise when he aparated in front of her. He sprang for her neck his teeth burrowing into her. Lucys head snapped upwards. She screamed loudly. Her scream echoed throughout the building they were at.

But as soon as he bit her, he was gone. Lucy panted soundly. Her vision blurring in and out. Her neck throbbed with pain. Slowly the bind around her mouth disappeared.

"What...did...you...do?" She coughed, blood falling out of her mouth. It landed onto the ground with a splat.

He grinned, licking the blood off his lips seductively. "My dear Lucy... I injected some of my demon powers into you. Your powers will be small at first, but they will grow into someting terrifying. You will be my queen."

Lucys eyes drooped. She needed to stay awake, but she couldnt. Her body wouldnt even move anymore. The wires that binded her, unwinded slowly. She fell into Natsus arm and his arms pulled her into him.

He spoke softly into her ear.

"My queen...Follow me into the dark. And when you awake, we will rule this world, together..."

**TADA! Well thats like my second Angst fanfic... **

**Well this story is dedicated for ****queen-of-celestia**** for Were A Family, Were A Guild Day! My original present was a drawing but my laptop broke! So I wrote this fanfiction for you! Hope you like it! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Half-Asleep

**"You're so cute when you're half asleep like this…"**  
**-**

Chapter 8 - Half Asleep

"Ughhh Im so tired..." Natsu groaned.

When Happy, Lucy, and Natsu stumbled into Lucy's house, he had targeted right for her bed. He plopped down on the bed face down and adjusted himself, lazily, to lay correctly on it.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. She would have told him to get off the bed if she wasnt so tired as well.

"Same." Lucy complained, sitting down next to him. Happy made a sound of agreement and landed on her pillow.

Lucy just wanted to lie down and sleep, so she could get the soreness out of her legs. She pushed Natsu to the side lightly. Natsu made a small noise of irritation.

"If youre going to sleep on my bed atleast move over."

Natsu whined and rolled over to the side. Lucy fell right next to him and faced him.

Lucy was tired, but she wasnt nearly as exhausted as Natsu was. During the mission, he had chased this giant spider for a while. Then he had to use alot of his power to defeat it and its babies.

She helped, but Natsu did most of the work.

She stared at his face and giggled. His cheeks were slightly red and his mouth was parted open. Natsu's pink hair fell into his face and his nose wrinkled everytime it brushed his nose. He did a little yawn and one of his eyes opened at her laughter.

"What is it?" He mumbled, voice heavy with exhaustion.

"No, its nothing. You're just so cute when you're half asleep like this…" Lucy whispered, a grin on her lips.

Natsu seemed confused for a second, bu then a smirk graced his lips. He chuckled breathily.

"You're so weird, Lucy."

Instead of getting mad like she usually did, She laughed. Her eyes began to droop as his did. Lucy yawned and finally settled into her bed. She felt Natsu move a little closer to her and soon his forehead was touching hers. When she felt herself doze off, she muttered a small,

"Thanks..."

**I hope you enjoyed Half-Asleep! Im sorry that Im always unactive. Im just a bad writer and it takes a while for me to work up the courage to finish something. If you wanna see me more active, I have a tumblr! Its called the-dragonslayer-natsu ! I hope you enjoy my blog!**

**Anyway I hope you**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**And**

**Follow Me!**

Oooooo~richgirlclub555cub~oooooO


End file.
